Transylvania
| image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = Southeastern Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = Romania | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Transylvanians | poi = Castle Dracula Medias Russoff Manor | 1st = }} Transylvania is a landlocked territorial region located in central Romania. Important historical regions within the borders of Transylvania include Maramureş, Crişana and Banat. The Carpathian mountain range bounds the region to the south and to the east while the Apuseni Mountains forms the western boundary of the region. A part of the Carpathian mountain range, the Southern Carpathians, is also sometimes referred to as the Transylvanian Alps. Transylvania is best known for being the place of birth of the infamous vampire known as Dracula. There are several fortresses along the Carpathian borders that have served as home to the count and have been universally dubbed Castle Dracula. Points of Interest ; Castle Dracula: Castle Dracula is the name attributed to any number of Eastern European fortresses located within the borders of Romania, Transylvania and Wallachia. As its name suggests, the castle is the residence of the infamous vampire known as Dracula. In 1459, Turkish forces under the command of the Sultan Turac invaded Transylvania and took control of the castle, forcing Dracula's gypsy servants to flee. Dracula himself became a prisoner of the Turks for a brief period of time, but ultimately returned to lay claim to his lands, both as a human warrior and prince, but also as the Lord of the Vampires. ; Castle Mordo: Castle Mordo is the ancestral home of the Mordo family. It's earliest known family member was Viscount Heinrich Crowler. Before World War I, the lands surrounding Transylvania fell under the control of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire and the family nobleman Nikolai Mordo earned the title of Baron. Nikolai and his wife Sara Crowler-Mordo (the daughter of Viscount Crowler) gave birth to a son, Karl Amadeus Mordo in 1921. ; Medias: Medias was a small Barony located in the state of Transylvania in Romania. The Baron of Medias was a man named Gregory Russoff, an individual who suffered the terrible of affliction of being cursed with lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Gregory would lock himself inside of a tower room in his castle in the hopes of keeping his transformation into a werewolf contained. ; Russoff Manor: Russoff Manor was the ancestral home of the Russoff family. More than thirty some-odd years ago, it was the home of Baron Gregory Russoff, his wife Laura Russell, his son Jacob Russoff and daughter Lissa Russoff. In the years following the baron's death, the castle was inherited by Gregory's widow, Laura, and following her death, it went to her second husband, Philip. Philip Russell sold the castle to one Miles Blackgar who had it transported stone by stone and reassembled on his private islan] off the coast of California where it was renamed Blackgar Castle. ; Varf Mandra: Castle Mordo is the ancestral home of the Mordo family. It's earliest known family member was Viscount Heinrich Crowler. Before World War I, the lands surrounding Transylvania fell under the control of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire and the family nobleman Nikolai Mordo earned the title of Baron. Nikolai and his wife Sara Crowler-Mordo (the daughter of Viscount Crowler) gave birth to a son, Karl Amadeus Mordo in 1921. Comics that take place in Characters from * Baron Mordo * Dracula * Gregor Russoff * Gregor Russoff * Lissa Russoff * Torgo Nia People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * Transylvania at MDP * at Wikipedia * Transylvania in popular culture References ---- Category:Romania